


Cold

by covacola



Series: The Boys Have Issues™ [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Noctis wakes up, cold and barely able to move. Luckily, Prompto is awake to hold him until it passes, waking the other two in the process.This was a one shot, but now Prom, Gladio and Iggy are looking for a longer term solution.





	1. Chapter 1

It was still dark out when his eyes opened. They did not snap open, didn’t lazily flutter. It had been unsettling for Prompto the first time he’d seen Noct do it-- it had kinda looked like he was possessed or something. But no, this was simply how Noct occasionally came from dead asleep to near full consciousness with the span of a heartbeat. 

They were cramped, crammed into the close quarters of the tent. The night was chilly, but the insulation from the tent, the sleeping bags, and the warm bodies helped. Usually. 

Now though? Cold. Freezing. He should be shuddering, shaking violently, wracked with chills as his breath steamed as he hyperventilated. He did none of those things. It was like he’d already been turned to ice. His breathing was normal, he didn’t move at all beside it. He felt frozen stiff, he couldn’t move. 

In front of him, Prompto shifted, rousing slightly as he did so. It was his only chance. “P-_ Prom--” _His voice was fragile, out of breath. Prompto snapped awake anyway, eyes widening as he recognized his state. “Prom-- Prom, I-- cold--” 

Prompto unzipped his sleeping bag further, then Noct’s. The frigid air cut him like so many grasping, slicing claws-- “I got ya’ buddy.” Prom slid Noct’s sleeping bag closer then wrapped his arms around him. He hissed slightly as they touched, he probably felt like an actual ice cube at this point, but Noct was almost frantic as he buried his face into Prom’s shoulder, whimpering slightly. 

He was frantic, but somehow still so delicate, so hesitant. He gripped into a small part of Prom’s nightshirt like his life depended on it, face pressed against his skin like some terrible monster would grab him and drag him off if he looked. But that was all the contact. For as much as he seemed afraid of whatever this was, it was like he was _ more _ afraid of overstepping boundaries. It broke Prom’s heart a little as he all but cradled his best friend in his arms. 

“Hey, hey, I got you. It’s all good, don’t worry,” he tried to be consoling, but Prompto was also low key flipping out. He held Noct close, beginning to run his hands through his hair, hoping that’d soothe him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it. The smallest, most choked up, strainingly quiet wail he’d ever heard. Noctis started really shaking now. 

“”S goin’ on?” Gladio demanded sleepily, propping himself up behind Prompto. 

“Noct?” Iggy’s voice was all concern from Noct’s other side, “Prompto, what’s--” 

“He gets like this sometimes,” he tried to explain as calmly as possible. He knew from experience that freaking out would only freak Noct out more, as evidenced by Noct apparently trying to smother himself against his neck now. “He just-- just wakes up sometimes, and _ freezing. _ I--” He suddenly got an idea. “Gladio,” he ordered, “you and Iggy. Switch.” The two didn’t even question it, shuffling awkwardly to comply. “Right, uhhh,” The three of them shimmied Prompto and Noctis-- who was, for all intents and purposes, completely attached to the blonde now-- and sandwiched the Prince between Prom and the Shield. 

Gladio was like, a _ human furnace _ . Noct reacted, turning slightly and pressing himself against his Shield. Gladio’s expression was almost too much. The _ softness _ and _ concern _ \-- it was heartbreaking as he cradled Noct in his huge arms. Noct looked especially small like that, curled up as tightly as humanly possible, smushed into Gladio. Prom shook himself out of it. “Iggy,” his voice was still stern, “I’m gonna scoot closer, do-- I dunno, _ something _ . Like, play with his hair or something like that.” _ He needs us _. He couldn’t bring himself to say it, but he caught Iggy’s acknowledging hum. 

Noct still had a hand gripping his shirt tightly, so he moved in close. Despite all of them crammed together, Noctis was still unnaturally cold. “Noct, buddy,” he whimpered, “c’mon, come back to us. We’re here. We gotcha.” Ignis ran his fingers through Noct’s hair, caressed his cheek, slid a hand over his back and down his spine. Noct shivered, unfurling slightly and he tried to simultaneously snuggle into both Prom and Gladio. 

Gladio, for his part, only held Noctis. Strong, constant, irrefutable. He tilted his head down just slightly to gently kiss the top of his head, murmuring, “we’re here,” over and over. 

Ignis retraced his steps. As he caressed Noct’s cheek, he echoed, “we’ve got you, darling.” 

Noct’s shaking soon subsided, much to the others’ relief. Within a few minutes, he was breathing even and deeply. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. In the morning, right at the crack of dawn, Noct’s eyes fluttered open. His face flushed as he realized how they’d all fallen asleep, but did his best to enjoy the moment. He was staring off into space as Prom awoke next, his eyes widening as he saw Noct’s vacant stare.

Noct blinked a couple times, then smiled at Prom. The sunlight illuminated him, framed by Gladio’s arm and Iggy’s hand. It was hands down one of the most beautiful things Prom had ever seen. He broke out into a grin of his own, the other two still, for a wonder, fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was based on a dumb misc hc i had awhile back. i've thought about writing more instances / delving into it but idk. tbh i just wanted to get this out of my system lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this would pique interest but uhh hey guesssss I'm exploring this now lmao ty

The next time it happened, they were in the Regalia. Noct had been snoozing, head propped in what should have been an uncomfortable position on the side of car, hair pulled back wildly by the wind with the top down. Prompto had been up front, lining up a shot and talking animatedly about something. Gladio was in back with him, but he wasn't as accustomed to these episodes as Prom was. 

Noct's eyes opened, blue eyes pale and dilated in primal fear. His body didn't move, his breathing became labored. It was Ignis who noticed first as he glanced into the side mirror. He'd stared into those eyes his whole life, but never had they been like this. He jumped, foot momentarily slipping on the pedals. The two others whipped around and gave a simultaneous cries of surprise to his own. 

"Iggy?--"

"Noct?--"

Prompto's eyes widened as he turned to Noct's unnaturally still form. Then he saw it, his unnatural breathing. It was picking up, he was freaking out, panicking. "Gladio," Prom snapped. He didn't like how he sounded. Far to brisk to sound like himself. He didn't even sound panicky. He'd had to deal with this usually at his or Noct's apartment during sleepovers, but he'd gotten just as accustomed to dealing with it when the Prince fell asleep around campus too, brushing people off as he simultaneously tried to staunch rumors and all but cradle his best friend. 

Gladio slid over, pulling Noct to his side. As if on cue, Noct let out a shuddering breath, curling up and clinging to him, face pressed into his side. It was a bit awkward, Noct had slid down and was digging his nails more into Gladio's hip than anything, face pressed to his waist. He tried to pick Noct up, to pull him into his lap or something, but like a stubborn cat, he only sunk his nails in further, unwilling to be moved. 

"That's fine," Prom assured him, reminding himself to breathe, "just rub his back, play with his hair, he'll come out of it." 

Gladio looked up at Prom scrutinizing Noct, then shared a glance with Iggy. It was very rare, so they somehow always forgot that Prompto was just as serious about looking out for and protecting Noct as they were. In some ways, like now, Prom was more adept at seeing to the Prince's needs than they were. 

Luckily, the shudders subsided as Gladio rubbed his back with one hand, brushing through his hair with the other. He sighed in relief as Noct slumped, curling up more naturally and finally letting him pull him up, wrapping an arm around him as Noct leaned into him. He all but cradles Noct in his arms. 

"Prompto," Ignis began, "when did this start happening?" 

Prompto was silent a moment, turning back in his chair and staring for a few minutes at the camera in his lap. The silence stretched so long, Gladio almost thought he wouldn't respond. "Tthe first time I saw it was in high school, but it'd been happening long before then," he said. He gave a sad almost chuckle, looking up to stare into the distance, "I had no idea what to do that first time. You let me crash at Noct's place for the night and he just-- he just started clinging to me. I almost called for help--" he blushed at that, glancing quickly at Iggy as of expecting some form of reprimand. 

Ignis did no such thing, "and then? What did you do? When did it happen again? Has there been any pattern?" 

Prompto sighed, half relieved, half discouraged. "At first I thought it was stress related. Iit usually happens when he's stressed, but that's not all of it." He shrugged, resting his head back against the seat, "it's inconsistent. Sometime's I'm almost sure it's stress induced, but then the next week is even worse but nothing happens."

"Perhaps it occurs within a certain threshold?"

Prompto shook his head, "it fluctuates too much and intersects with things that don't trigger it."

"It's not environment," Gladio crossed off for redundancy. 

"No," the two agreed. It'd been unseasonably warm that day. Noctis was in all black directly in the sun. 

"So, what then?" Gladio asked, a bit distracted as he continued to rub Noct's back.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on it," Iggy said. 

"Yeah," Prom agreed disheartedly. 

Noct didn't open his eyes, but he'd roused during their talk. He cuddled closer to Gladio, clinging just a little tighter. Even still, it was nothing like he had been, thankfully. Even if his lips were twisted in a guilty grimace. Gladio did him the courtesy of pretending not to notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally went back and proofread wow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shout out to that sweet Anon, your comments keep this going :')

Noctis didn't ever really like asking for help. Despite what most thought, he put a lot of pressure on himself for his position. Especially now. 

He was staring, he knew by the wet burning of his eyes. He tried not to panic, to hyperventilate, to alert the others to his stupid state. And the panic came. The shaking. The freezing fear. The terror that made him want to scream but cut his vocal chords, that made him want to claw his own face off, but froze his body. 

Moments before, he'd known where he was. Knew who he'd been with. Knew vaguely what time and day it was, but now? Now??? Now none of it mattered. He could barely think. Coherency? Irrelevant. 

He was shocked still, so why did it feel like a daemon was clawing his guts out? He wasn't screaming, so did his throat feel raw? Was he rocking back and forth-- oh Six he probably looked crazy. Unhinged. Like a broken door. Broken doors, grand, huge doors like floodgates breaking open and the dam destroying everything like shattered glass-- 

His thoughts were going entirely unlinear. And yet they always spiralled back. Shattered glass. A flood of cold, freezing water, freezing panic. Shattered glasses. Glasses Iggy didn't need. But where was he? Was he lost in the current somewhere? And what about Prom? Gladio? Did they even realize it? How central to fucking everything they were? Hope, security-- fuck, probably  _ sanity _ . All of it was so closely tied to his feelings for them. 

And it was disgusting. How was he supposed to stand on his own if he couldn't help but rely on them like crutches? How could he ever be King or any of it? He didn't want it. He didn't want this crown or this destiny. He just wanted.. them... But would they want him if he didn't have this crown? This life? 

Of course not. Iggy and Gladio would be serving their King, Prompto would have worked the courage up to talk to that King. 

It scared him. Paralyzed him. His eyes felt like they were gonna boil in their sockets. And fear. Where were they. He couldn't even consider what he'd do without them. Without one of them. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't lose them. And yet he couldn't even find them in this. This shifting, watery darkness. This cold, paralyzingly cold-- 

_ "Noct?" _

He could have cried. 

Okay he probably  _ was _ crying. 

Prompto, he sounded like a fucking angel. 

He shuddered, feeling the blessedly warm, soft, reassuring hand run down his spine. He'd recognize that touch in any circumstance. Gladio. 

The hand in his hair, caressing his cheek, wiping his tears as it's done so many times growing up. Iggy. 

_ Just speak.  _ He silently begged.  _ Just say something, anything, one more time and I'll be okay.  _

_ "We got ya, Noct," _ came the reply. He relaxed completely, fainting. Only Prompto's voice could calm him like that. He'd always been able to calm him like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly 5am but hey, when the muse hits, it hits.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time it happened, they were sitting around the campfire. After eating, Noct had decided he wanted attention. Well, decided he was going to act on wanting attention. The dishes cleaned, everything that needed to be put away was put away, and when Ignis had gone back to his chair, Noct had followed him and curled up in his lap. 

He was awarded with a bemused smile and getting his head petted. He'd knocked right out as the others went back and forth. Following Noct's example, Prompto had slid into Gladio's lap. The other three had started going around with some light banter, but it was circling back to the point of some especially low puns when it happened. 

A small sigh, a prolonged exhale. Ignis had thought Noct was just rousing from the laughter at first, but when he looked down, Noct was curled, stock still, fingers digging just slightly into his shirt. It was the same as when he'd looked in the rearview. He'd never get used to that look in those eyes. 

Ignis was nothing if not a quick study, so tense as he might be, he began to pet Noct's hair. Prom shot bolt upright in Gladio's lap, the latter's eyes widening for a moment. "Some direction, Prompto," Ignis said mildly. Prompto had warned them against making a fuss. But Noct already seemed to be settling back. His shoulders relaxed, though it looked forced. 

He buried his face into Ignis's shoulder. "-- fine." His voice was shaky, hoarse. Ignis nodded slightly just to show he'd heard. Noct seemed focused on his breathing, but it evened out after awhile. He genuinely relaxed-- or rather slumped-- against Ignis. All was quiet for a moment, Gladio practically burning a hole through his back with the intensity he was gazing, and Prompto clearly struggling for some quip to lighten the mood. 

"This is ridiculous." The voice was no longer shaky, but still hoarse. Noct lifted his head. His eyes seemed distant, like he was still half asleep. But the circles around his eyes foreshadowed the weariness Ignis was sure would creep up on him with age. 

He petted Noct's hair more. "it's alright, love. Just rest." 

Noct made a face and brushed him off. He slipped off Ignis's lap and stalked off. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head." 

A pat to Prom's side got the blond's attention. "I'm going--" Gladio began. 

"Whatever," Noct called back moodily. 

Prompto promptly hopped up too, Gladio getting up to follow the prince. The remaining two shared a glance. Prompto clearly wasn't keen on the idea of Gladio invading Noct's space like this, but Ignis reassured him with a weary smile. 

They watched the two walk off down the lazily lolling hillside. 

Ignis's sigh caught Prompto's attention, just as he'd hoped it would. Prompto had that look. He was clearly letting his thoughts run away again. "Try not to worry too much about them. There's nothing more we can do for the moment but prepare for their return." 

Prompto turned back toward where they had gone and sighed. "Guess you're right." Still, he didn't move. 

Ignis got up from his own chair, closing the distance and wrapped his arms around him. Prompto was tense, but relaxed easily enough. At least he could comfort one of them in the moment. "Come. There's some things we can straighten out in the tent." 

Knowing Iggy, that meant there was only a 50/50 chance that they'd actually be doing any chores, the other 50 meaning Prompto was going to get showered with affection. Either way, there was no way he was gonna say no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with my slow pace! Happy Thanksgiving all! Or just Happy Thursday w/e I had time to write lmaooo.


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis stalked off, pointedly ignoring the heavy footfalls behind him. He crossed his arms, shivering. It was telling that he couldn't tell if it was the evening or...whatever this was. He hoped, rather fervently, that it was the former. 

"Hey." Gladio's voice was a bit harsh, and yet that chill seemed to flee before it, as if his Shield was somehow a beacon of light chasing away shadowy, fear created apparition. "Hey!" He repeated. But Noct wasn't ready to face him yet. Instead, he instinctually trudged faster along the deer path. He could hear Gladio break out into a trot, but he suddenly didn't have the energy to run anymore. He collapsed mid disgruntled repetition. "Hey-- whoa--" 

The thoughts swamped like a swarm of bees buzzing around an upset hive. He grimaced, holding his head, physically trying to shake himself out of it. He made the mistake of closing his eyes. It crashed over him like waves at high tide, late at night, Gladio's face a distorted full moon, fleeting as he sunk deeper, deeper. 

It was like someone had stabbed him with some sort of cutlass cursed with all of Shiva's chilling ire. It plunged into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then sliced upwards, directly into his heart. His legs gave way. His head was swimming. His body was so cold, he felt on fire. Burning on a pyre like some godsforsaken witch. And he felt as wicked, for keeping secrets. For being so selfish. 

It echoed in his head, bouncing around his skull like some twisted, jagged cave network, a screeching banshee at its heart, the remnants of a tormented heart.  _ This can't last. You're promised. You must be King. You must produce and heir.  _ He tried to shake it off. Luna already knew. They had already talked about all this. There was no point in--

But it continued to taunt him, to tear at him.  _ And what if they grow tired? You're too much to deal with, too difficult. What if they fall out of these feelings? What if they fall in love with others? What if they want out? How could they possibly tell you, in this pathetic state? _ He tried to yell, to scream, to release the anguish or call for help but he could only groan as a sea of murky green writhed beneath him. 

_ How can they refuse a King? How can they follow such a pathetic King? Disgrace-- Too much--  _ It was losing coherency, but that was all it really needed to say. He felt his lungs give. He was going to drown. 

But then there was a hand on his arm. Warm. Sturdy. Grounding. The marsh beneath him was only grass. The trees still spun, but they were only trees, not a maddening spiral of cold caves. He was finally breathing. Spots appeared in his vision as he blinked rapidly, desperately trying to get his bearings. He was afraid. Afraid to look up into Gladio's face. He had to be upset, running off like that, what the hell was he thinking? He hadn't wanted to drag them all back into a pointless debate. Of course they'd reassure him. Of course they'd tell him they'd never feel that way. But what did they know, now, anyway? They were all so caught up in this now, but what would the future holds? It wasn't fair. How could they know? Know that their selves, five, ten, twenty years in the future will still definitely absolutely, surely love him still? 

But he was too afraid to  _ not _ look up. Too much a creature of habit. When he was scared, he looked to Gladio. And Gladio was looking right back at him. Eyes tight, face scrutinizing. Noctis flinched away, but Gladio's hand tightened on his arm. Then it pulled him. He held him. Noctis started shaking. Hands scrabbling for purchase in the back of Gladio's shirt. His legs already wobbly. He barely noticed when Gladio picked him up, his other arm bracing under his knees. He just curled up, instinctually, out of habit. He buried his face into Gladio's neck, shuddering and clinging and doing all he could to not cry with  _ relief _ . Gladio was blessedly, wonderfully warm. He could hide in that warmth, in Gladio's safe arms for awhile. 

He felt guilty. But he knew Gladio wouldn't leave him. Nor would Iggy or Prom. They'd sworn themselves to him, at least. He tried to convince himself that was enough. Even if he knew it wasn't. There wouldn't be a problem if it were, would there? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd there it is, the cause of Noct's cold spells. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to this. I just haven't had the energy, time or muse but I'm trying to pick myself back up. Thanks again to everyone who's been patient with me. I love the Bros sm. Everyone chides Prompto for repressing his self loathing and anxiety and I am nothing if not an equal opportunistic angst writer.


	6. Chapter 6

Two heads perked up as Gladio elbowed the tent flap open. Both Ignis and Prompto flinched, ready to get up and help but Gladio shook his head once. Prompto's eyes locked on Noctis's now shivering form. While he was concerned, he knew from experience that, unfortunately,  _ shuddering _ was better than stillness in this case. 

Gladio leaned down, but Noct only clung tighter. Ignis ran a hand over Noct's arm, Prompto wrapping his own around Noct's waist. Noct immediately switched gears, seemingly without conscious thought, turning and clinging just as readily to Prompto. Gladio sat back, kicking off his shoes and generally just getting comfortable enough to curl up with the others. Ignis didn't get up, but helped Gladio get as many layers off of Noct as he could. 

Noct barely seemed to notice, face buried in Prompto's neck. His arms clung, but he otherwise seemed limp, unable to muster the focus or strength to have any meaningful control over his body. Ignis wasn't sure which of those two were worse. But, they got there, in the end. Gladio zipped and reassembled the sleeping bags, zipping one to another, again with Iggy's help. They all huddled together, a bit uncomfortably warm but not particularly caring for the moment. 

It was then that Noct broke their hearts with the smallest, shuddering sob. Ignis rubbed his arm again, Prompto hugged him tighter, Gladio kissing the top of his head when Noct choked out, "don't--" They froze immediately, straining to try and surmise what exactly Noct needed. "don't-- don't leave--  _ stay--" _

The last word came out as little more than a sigh, but it was understood enough. "We're here," Prompto soothed quietly, "we're not going anywhere." 

And yet, Noct let out another strained sob, shaking his head slightly, clinging all the tighter. Gladio ran his hands over Noct's side and back. "What is it, baby?" He murmured. 

Ignis ran a soothing hand through Noct's hair. Noct craned his neck to follow. Ignis obliged him by caressing his cheek. All the while, green eyes flickered frantically over what little he could see of Noct in the darkness, desperately trying to read him. 

It took a few minutes, gulping and heaving, Noct clearly trying to get a grip on himself. But eventually, he settled. For a few minutes, all three had assumed he'd passed out again. But then he spoke, voice raspy. "I don't... I'm trying to..." He tried, but couldn't seem to grasp the words he wanted. He sighed, nuzzling into the warmth of Prompto's neck again. 

But they waited, patience with him as ever. It wasn't fair to them. Why did they have to fall, even briefly, for someone as shitty as him-- 

But no, he couldn't fall into that again right now. As little as he could brush that all aside. He had to get it out quickly. Now. While he still had the energy and lack of hesitation. 

"I'm sorry," he croaked. He could feel rather than see, with three chests inflating in indignance that he be  _ apologizing  _ for being overwhelmed with things that had  _ clearly  _ been bothering him, but he stopped them. He had to get it out. Get it off his chest. At least once. 

"I'm sorry I've never been a very good Prince. I'm sorry I can't get my shit together to be a good King. I'm sorry I'm constantly causing problems, and I'm sorry you're all contractually bound to deal with them at this point." The words came out in a rush, all of it stunning the others into shocked silence. It was for the best. 

He began tearing up again, trying to force the words out before his throat closed up entirely. "I'm afraid that you'll get sick of it. I'm afraid you'll move on and fall out of love with me. I'm afraid that I'll still be in such shitty shape that you'll feel like you  _ can't _ break up with me--" at those last words, he felt them all stiffen, but he couldn't stop now. "I'm afraid you'll feel tied down by me. And I don't want that. I-- I--" 

But that was all. His throat closed up, the fear crashing over him less like a wave, and more like a crumbling building. His fingers dug so it must have been painful for Prompto. But he couldn't control himself anymore. His breathing hitched, his eyes widened, and he was freezing. Freezing over. He wanted to stop time. He couldn't go back, and he knew it. All he could do was freeze time. Freeze in fear. It was better than confirmation. 

_ An exasperated sigh from Ignis. An irritated, tactless but brutally honest tirade from Gladio. A sheepish, guilty look in Prompto's eyes.  _ It was better to stay frozen. It was better to live in fear, but never know the hurt for sure. 

But Ignis's hand was warm at his cheek. Gladio was warm at his back. Prompto's arms were warm around him. He couldn't freeze. So he melted. Ice breaking down into tears, rolling down in ungraceful,  _ unkingly _ streaks. "I love you-- and I don't-- I don't--" 

And suddenly there were lips on his. Despite how gross he probably was from all the crying. Suddenly, he wasn't the one clinging. Three pairs of hands were instead clinging to  _ him.  _ Bodies pressed closer, arms wrapped tighter. It should have been too hot. It  _ was _ too hot. He felt himself melting and he didn't care. For a brief, wonderful moment, all he cared was that if he did melt, it was into  _ them. _

Ignis kissed him deep and fierce. It was something he'd only started doing after that night. Unrestrained, almost frighteningly aggressive, save that Noct  _ wanted  _ it. Gladio's nails dug into his hips, and it  _ was _ painful, and yet so mercifully grounding. He could feel the tears welling up in Prompto's eyes, painting Noct's collarbone as he buried his face against him. 

Then Gladio's teeth were at Noct's neck. Prompto's nails clawing into his back through his shirt. Ignis's hand gripping his hair as if for dear life and he pressed his lips to Noct's forehead. Noct savored it, not feeling so guilty as he rationalized that their current selves  _ did _ want this, no matter what their future selves would feel later on. 

Noct felt his eyes snap open as Iggy spoke. His voice was so harsh, somewhere between a growl, a hiss, and a sigh.  _ "Never." _ Noct felt his heart clench. He initially thought it might have been in fear, but later on he'd recognize it as agonized hope. "Noct," Iggy's voice softened as he spoke his name, and Noct felt himself losing it entirely. 

"No." Gladio's voice was firm in his ear. "Not happening. I--" he gulped, taking a moment, as if mustering up the courage to say it. "I never even want to  _ consider _ a future where-- where we--" 

"Noct..." Prompto's soft voice stopped Gladio, but his pause didn't seem to be in such strain. He sighed against his collar. "Now that...we've had this," Prompto looked up, cupping Noct's cheek, making him look into those pretty bright blue eyes, "we  _ never _ want to be without it-- without  _ you _ , without each other--" 

He felt all three of them tighten their grips on him. As if refusing to let him slip away. And then finally,  _ finally,  _ he sighed, feeling that tightness slip away. They didn't let go, nor did they listen their grip. Nor his grip on them, now he realized. But they all shifted just a little more comfortably. It was too hot, but that didn't matter. They'd talk more tomorrow, probably. But now? Now Noctis fully realized it. Ignis's heavier, more anxious breathing. Gladio's tight, almost desperate grip. The way Prompto shivered at the thought, the mere  _ suggestion-- _ no. No, none of them were going anywhere. 

Not now. Not ever. 

That was all he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also reordered the series bc I realized this calls back to some stuff and oops. Listen, I didn't have this all planned out thoroughly I wasn't expecting any sort of traction at ALL. So one, thank you everyone for your support and encouragement I love you all dearly. But also, two, I am absolutely winging all of this and trying to make it all tie in and stuff so if these keep reappearing in the top of the tag it's bc I updated details or stuff please forgive.


End file.
